starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
H-Type Nubian Yacht
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Customised H-Type Nubian Yacht | klasse = Star Yacht | ontwerp = Nubian Design Collective | fabrikant = Theed Palace Engineering | prijs = | lengte = 37,56 meter (lengte) 8,10 meter (breedte) 7,10 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 8000 km/h (atmosferische snelheid) | versnelling = 2800 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 0.9 | bemanning = 4 (2 optioneel) 2 Astromech Droids | passagiers = 1 | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Naboo | era = }} 250px|thumb|H-Type Nubian Yacht op Tatooine De H-Type Nubian Yacht was een speciaal aangepast schip waarmee Padmé Amidala en Anakin Skywalker naar Tatooine en Geonosis vlogen in 22 BBY. Ontstaan De Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY zorgde voor verstrengde maatregelen die werden getroffen na de overwinning door de Royal Naboo Security Forces onder leiding van Panaka. Eén van de nieuwe schepen die werd aangekocht en gebouwd was de H-Type Nubian Yacht of ook wel de Royal Yacht genaamd. De H-Type bezat het typische Nubian ontwerp (bijvoorbeeld met drie poten als landingsgestel) dat daarna werd bijgewerkt door de ingenieurs van het Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps. Het was het kleinste schip in de Theed Hangar na de starfighters. Door de beperkte grootte was het een perfect schip dat niet opviel. Uitzicht De H-Type was een lang en smal bijzonder gestroomlijnd schip. Het beschikte over een extreem snelle Hyperdrive Generator van klasse 0.9 en beschermde motoren zodat de Yacht bijna geen sporen naliet op scanners en radars. De H-Type was uitgerust met de sterkste Deflector Shields die voorradig waren op Naboo en eveneens met uitstekende communicatiemiddelen zoals een Longe-Range Transmitter waarmee boodschappen doorheen heel het universum konden worden gezonden. De H-Type bezat geen wapens dus was het aangewezen op de snelheid om te ontkomen in eventuele gevaarlijke situaties. In laatste instantie kon er gebruik worden gemaakt van een Escape Capsule. De ramen van de cockpit bestonden zoals bij alle Nubian ontwerpen uit verschillende componenten wat een verdeeld gezichtsveld met zich meebracht. De cockpit was luxueus voorzien van speciaal hout uit de Oxon regio met bijpassend décor. De H-Type kon normaal door één persoon worden bestuurd. Het schip kon echter veel meer crewleden bevatten zoals een copiloot, een navigator en een Com-scan / shield technieker. Daarenboven was er ook plaats voorzien voor twee Astromech Droids. De H-Type had in principe weinig onderhoud nodig. Enkele panelen zorgden ervoor dat de meest vitale componenten konden worden bereikt in geval van nood. Een systeem van overlappende krachtbronnen zorgde er ook voor dat de H-Type Nubian Yacht nooit echt hulpeloos was. Het bovenste verdiep van de H-Type bevatte de cockpit, de slaapplaats van de piloot en de reactor. Het onderste verdiep van het schip bevatte onder andere de slaapkamer van de Queen met bijhorende troon, ingenieurskamer, Astromech stations en opslagruimtes. 250px|thumb|right|Cockpit van een H-Type Gebruik Alhoewel de H-Type Nubian Yacht helemaal met chroom was bedekt, wat duidde op op een affiniteit met de monarchie van Naboo, werd het schip niet echt aan één iemand toegewezen. Door haar rol bij de Invasion of Naboo was Padmé Amidala een volksheld geworden op Naboo en velen aanzagen haar nog steeds als een deel van de monarchie. Daarom gebruikte Padmé regelmatig dit schip voor geheime opdrachten. Nadat haar J-Type Diplomatic Barge was vernietigd op Coruscant in de aanslag van Zam Wesell, maakte Padmé Amidala van de H-Type gebruik om met Anakin Skywalker en R2-D2 naar Tatooine te reizen in 22 BBY. Na te landen in Mos Espa vlogen ze vervolgens door naar de Lars Moisture Farm. Na de woelige gebeurtenissen op Tatooine, besliste Padmé om naar Geonosis te vliegen om Obi-Wan Kenobi te gaan redden. Eerst hadden zij via hun Longe-Range Transmitter cruciale beelden van het Droid Army op Geonosis doorgestuurd naar Coruscant die Obi-Wan hen had doorgestuurd. Op Geonosis lieten Anakin en Padmé de shields van de Yacht in kracht afnemen zodat de Geonosians zouden denken dat het schip één van de talloze asteroïden was die in de atmosfeer waren terechtgekomen. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd dit schip min of meer Padmés vaste schip. Zo vlogen Padmé en Yoda ermee naar Ilum waar ze Luminara Unduli en Barriss Offee gingen redden. Later gebruikte Padmé het schip om naar Rodia te vliegen maar Jar Jar Binks vernietigde het daar per ongeluk tijdens de invasie van de CIS. Specificaties Motoren * 2 Nubian Sossen-3 Ion Drives * 1 Nubian 150 Core Module * 1 S-5 Generator Achter de Schermen *Vermoedelijk keerden Anakin en Padmé met de H-Type ook terug Naboo na de Battle of Geonosis maar dat is niet 100% bevestigd. *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles verkleinde dit schip met ongeveer tien meter. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Bombad Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *H-Type Nubian Yacht in de Databank *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Yachts category:Nubian Design Collective category:Theed Palace Engineering category:Naboo Royal Navy